The Truth About Her
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Being Curvy doesn't mean you're fat. Being you doesn't mean you're weird. Being single doesn't mean you're alone. Being imperfect doesn't mean you're ugly. You are different, That's what makes you perfect! This is what he thinks of her, that's the truth about her. -NALU! R&R! Enjoy


_Being Curvy doesn't mean you're fat_

"Natsu Dragneel, I am NOT going out looking like THIS!" Lucy said motioning her hands over her curves.

"What does it matter Lucy?" Natsu asked, he was bored to an extinct that he'd drag her out of the house in her underwear if he had to.

"Are you BLIND? Can't you see how FAT I look?" Lucy said as a sigh of depression escaped her delicate lips.

"Fat? Oh god, you must be kidding Lucy, I should feed you some ice cream." Natsu said as he walked to Lucy, "And maybe get some meat on those bones." He continued as he took a hold of her arm.

"HEY! Stop it! I am not kidding Natsu, look at me." Lucy said looking in the mirror. "I look fat." Lucy said as she pouted and tears were about to fall from her eyes.

Natsu hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He inhaled her beautiful scent and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"You wanna know what I see?" Natsu whispered in her ear huskily.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered and blushed crimson red as she felt his breathe.

"I see a beautiful lady with sexy curves who is about to go on a date with her amazingly awesome boyfriend." He said as he licked her earlobe slowly.

Lucy shuddered under his touch; it was a hard work keeping that moan inside of her.

"So Lucy, having curves doesn't mean you're fat."

Lucy smiled and nodded at her boyfriend as he turned her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

_Being you doesn't mean you're weird_

Lucy sat on her desk writing a new chapter of her novel. It was hard work for her now, since Natsu always distracts her, either by his touches, his whining, or breaking something in her apartment.

But now, no Natsu. She was happy that she could work on the novel now, but then again she did miss that dimwit of a boyfriend.

"Might as well do something until he comes here." Lucy mumbled to herself as she put aside her novel and went to the kitchen.

After a while, a pink haired mage entered the apartment using the window.

Natsu heard a singing voice coming from the kitchen, he chuckled to himself knowing perfectly who that was.

"Until now, I always thought I, Could live without you by, My side all the way. And so now, I hold you so close. I'll never let you go. You're my less than three." Lucy was singing in the kitchen while moving her hips.

Natsu chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend moving her hips to the beat, as he stood at the doorframe.

"Now that I have you by my si-AAAH! NATSU! YOU IDIOT YOU SCARED ME!" Lucy yelled as she saw Natsu on the doorframe. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She mumbled as she placed her hand on her chest.

"That was a nice show you put there." Natsu laughed as he walked to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror, "W-wait, you saw that?" She stuttered as she blushed from embarrassment.

Natsu nodded as he walked to Lucy and hugged her.

Lucy was like a tomato, "Oh god, you probably think I'm weird…" Lucy mumbled as he hugged her.

Natsu chuckled in amusement, "You idiot, being you doesn't mean you're always a weirdo."

_Being single doesn't mean you're alone_

Lucy remembers when she just broke with her ex, Sting. She cried for days and days. Her friends tried to make her smile, laugh, and get her out of that bed that they were sure that fungi started growing on it.

She was so depressed she stopped eating too. She was single, she was alone.

The blond haired teenager smiled as she remembered that _he _was the reason she laughed, smiled, he brought life back to her.

It has been a two week since she broke up with Sting. And she was still devastated and still laying on that bed.

The pink haired boy knocked on her door couple of times until Lucy got annoyed and said, "The door's open."

Natsu entered her house grinning like an idiot, "Hey Lucy. You've been gone for a while, how-ly shit! What happened to you?! You look like a mess."

Lucy sniffed couple of times trying to keep the tears from falling, "D-do I look that bad?"

Natsu freaked out as he saw Lucy at the verge of tears, "N-No you don't… Okay, maybe a bit you do. But that doesn't mean you're ugly."

Lucy looked at him surprised, "R-really?"

"Yes weirdo! Now, I'll be right back. I'm going to make soup."

Lucy smiled softly and then yelled, "I'M NOT A WEIRDO, PINKY!"

Natsu just laughed loudly and walked to the kitchen.

Couple of hours later, Natsu started running around the house yelling, "OH NO! I BURNED THE SOUP! I BURNED THE SOUP!"

Lucy looked at him and couldn't help but laugh, after she stopped laughing she looked at him and yelled, "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BURN SOUP?!"

"I-I don't know.." Then Natsu stopped at his tracks and smiled looking at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"You laughed." Natsu said smiling.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yup!" Natsu said nodding. "You know Lucy… Being single doesn't necessarily mean you're alone." He continued, looking at her with so much care and love.

Lucy looked surprised, but nodded anyways. She knew that whenever she was with him, she always managed to smile and laugh. Guess she's not alone after all.

_Being imperfect doesn't mean you're ugly_

Lucy was mad. Mad at herself. Why wasn't she born perfect?! I mean look at Erza and Mira. They're perfect.

Lucy sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed and looking at the mirror in front of her.

"UGH!" She yelled as she threw her hair brush at the mirror.

"Luce, calm down. What did the poor mirror ever do to do?" He boyfriend said as he sat beside her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Showing me my imperfect self." Lucy pouted.

Natsu frowned at his girlfriend, "That's not true Lucy. You may not be perfect in your eyes but in mine, you are. And others think so too. Take Levy as an example."

"Yeah but Natsu, seriously, look at me. I'm nothing compared to Erza and Mira."

Natsu held Lucy's face in his hands and kissed her. After a while they both pulled away breathless, "Don't compare yourself to others. Everyone is perfect in his own way."

Lucy looked at him and said, "Who are you? And what have you done with my Natsu?"

Natsu gave her a weird look and said, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You've been saying smart stuff lately… Why?" Lucy eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, can't I try to comfort my sexy and absolutely smoking hot girlfriend?" Natsu smirked at Lucy's crimson face. "Now come on lets go. Erza will kill us if we're late to her engagement party." He continued shivering at the thought of an angered red haired woman.

"Hai hai~" Lucy sang happily.

"And Lucy"

"Hm?"

"Being imperfect doesn't mean you're ugly." Natsu said as he took her hand and walked to the care.

'_You are different_

_That's what makes you perfect!' _Natsu said in his mind as he looked at his girlfriend smiling. She was his rock, his world. And he was hers.

He chuckled to himself getting inside the car, at his girlfriend's thoughts.

"What's so funny Natsu?" Lucy asked tilting her head in a cute way.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Natsu said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Lucy blushed at his gesture but smiled anyway. She loves him, and he loves her. What more could she ask for?

**OKAY! The end was crappy ._. DON'T JUDGE ME! ITS NIGHT AND IM SLEEPY! TAT Anyways… Hope you at least enjoyed it a bit. R&R telling me what you think :3**

**Peace I'm out (=-=)v**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
